


Wavey Day

by FeverWildeHopps, SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY WAVERLY, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverWildeHopps/pseuds/FeverWildeHopps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A little Happy Birthday story for Waverly Wilde! (Waverly Wilde and Spencer Vampine belongs to FeverWildeHopps)





	Wavey Day

The morning yawn. It was the first thing to be heard coming from the room of a special girl. The girl being Waverly Wilde. Today was going to be a great day for her. Why? Because obviously it was her birthday. She would have the cake and the presents. Her family and friends as well. She was just ready for it. She stood up while wearing her black shirt and pajama pants with her stretching to wake up her old tired bones. She smiled with a head scratch as she took a look in her mirror in the room to see her bed head and messy hair.

“Ugh. I look like a mess. Awesome” She fixes her hair and fur with a brush as she yawns softly again with her now looking like a tired but pretty ‘Box’ She opens the door to her room to hear nothing. Means that she has the house to herself. Her sister Lotus is busy with helping a friend out with fashion designing with also her parents out doing cop things. So just nothing but quietness until the family comes in to give her the gifts and the special cake.

All was feeling right in the world. Until she started to hear light humming. With her instincts kicking in she had her phone to use as a throwing weapon. It was a hard case and it could crack a skull open with powerful force. She was ready as she walked down the stairs. From there she stares to notice someone familiar. The color, the humming, the look until her tired eyes starts to show who it was as she had a good view of who was in the living room. 

“Oh hey Spencer.” Waverly exclaimed with joy in her tired voice as Spencer was on the couch as he quickly got up and smiled at her.

“Hey Wave!” Spencer calls her out by her nickname with her getting down the stairs to hug him. As she does go for the hug she halts to noticed his hands are behind his back.

“What is behind you?” Waverly gently demanded as Spencer looked like he was getting happy.

“Oooh nothing much. Just this.” The bat-eared fox quickly showed her a small purple present box with a white bow on it in the palm of his hand. Waverly gasped in shock as her lips form into a grin.

“OOOO. What is it?!?!” Waverly shouted with enthusiasm as her curiosity was peaking. Was it a pack crayons or colored pencils? A new hairdryer? A flat screen tv? The mind of hers was wondering like a small kit with so many possibilities. Ok maybe not a big tv but still you never know. She took the small box in her hands to use her thumbs to open the easy to open box with her looking to see the content inside. Her big green eyes started to sparkle from it. Inside was a golden heart necklace with the initial being an ‘S’ on it.

“Oh Spencer....this is so cute! I love it!” Waverly’s tail was wagging back and forth from having a great gift already in the morning. With that she quickly started to have the necklace be on her neck and snapped the chain together so it could stay on. It was shiny to the point she could see her reflection. “Thank you.

Spencer then smiles at her excitement as he reached over into his pocket to pull out another shiny thing. It caught Waverly’s vision with her witnessing that in Spencers hand was another necklace. The same heart one. Only this time the initial for it was ‘W’ “This one's for me. So we can keep our bond strong.” The bat-eared fox started to put his necklace on.

Waverly chuckled at his remark. “You are so dorky. I love it” She held on the small heart piece of it and looking at it. Her grin still kept on her face from how lovely of a gift it was.

Spencer looked over to his before he slowly had his heart shape in the air. “Common Waverly. Lets complete the heart.” Waverly looked over to him when he said that with him smiling. “Pretty please?”

Waverly rolls her eyes at his childish moment. “Ok ok. Don’t cry Spency” She places the heart right on his to have it be connected as one. A golden heart to keep them strong. Spencers heart right away was beating like drums. This is pretty much the closest he will get to have his relationship with her go stronger. He promised in his mind that he will keep the necklace on as she will do the same. He will make sure that they will always connect their hearts as one when they meet up. To make it be a big loving relationship.

 

Hopefully to the point where they are more than friends.


End file.
